The Dreamer
by Unknown Contact
Summary: in a world where dreams are a whole new dimension, our mane 6 (with Sunset) delve deeper into the hidden realm where not even Luna dare attempt to tread, as the save the world from... me? (the dream world is all my creation but it has names and qualities of places in terraria, possiably skyrim, remember the dream world is just that, a dream, affected by the dreamers)
1. Chapter 1

Let me tell you the truth before we get started, I'm a Timber Wolf. Hey now! Let's not jump to conclusions, I've never eaten a pony before or tried… Minus that time food was scarce and that Pegasus was foul. We aren't all beastly, see we "thoughtless animals" have a chore in the Dream Land deeper than Luna ever dared to venture. It's a good thing too, or she might have been killed. Being a Bleacher is one of the goriest jobs you can be assigned to do especially when we get a lot of dead wanderers on the roads during a full or blood moon, but this isn't all my story.

It all started when Sunset Shimmer was running through the woods, more importantly running from many cloaked figures as they bounded through the vegetation on all sides of her. She was running towards the cliff face since it was the only place she could go. She saw a cave at the base of the mountain and ran faster than she ever ran before, and bolted inside but just kept running, until she hit something hard and fell on her butt. Suddenly green-flamed torches lit up all around her as she saw the figures around her, now that she looked more closely they were all in wolf skins that looked rather soft and worn, only one stuck out and he was the one she ran into. as she started to take in his figure she noticed that his cloak was more of a brown colour and it seemed to be made of vines, roots, and all assortments from forest material, she felt around for a weapon and threw a sharp rock at him, as it cut it left behind a deep green glow. Then what finally unnerved her was when the man in front of her opened his eyes as he grinned down at her and threw is hood back, and revealed his eyes, they pulsed with an intense emerald light.

"Gurvan doloo khonogiin khugatsaand ta chölöölökh ni mangas, gargasan baikh yostoi. ANU-yn erkh chölöötei" said the wood-clad man softly, and lunged at her.

Sunset Shimmer shot up from her bed with a cry, and sobbed quietly. "It was just a dream." She muttered under her breath until her heart returned to normal. She tried to go back to sleep but just kept seeing the man on the back of her eyelids, and heard his voice over and over again, until she started to say what he did "gurvan doloo khonogiin khugatsaand ta chölöölökh ni mangas , gargasan baikh yostoi. ANU-yn erkh chölöötei." She, of course, had no idea what he said. "IDEA!" she exclaimed, "ill ask Twilight, she might be able to tell me, after all she is the expert at these things." So she did just that.

T wilight of course didn't know what it meant and she promised shed figure out she began her search. As for Sunset her life was going as normal as possible when you get ears and a "tail" whenever you play music. It wasn't until the next day that she heard rainbow say,"I had a dream where I was playing a game soccer against these men in wolf pelts, when this man in a wooden cape and green eyes came up to me and said "Gurvan doloo khonogiin khugatsaand ta chölöölökh ni mangas, gargasan baikh yostoi. ANU-yn erkh chölöötei". For some reason he wasn't looking at me, but at you" she said as she pointed at sunset, "do you know why?"


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone looked surprised after Sunset told them about her dream. "Does Twiligh' know 'bout this?", said Apple-Jack in her twangy voice, "of course she's the first one I went to and she-" said Sunset, as the buzzing of the book in her pack cut her off. "right on time as usual. Isn't that right darling?" said Rarity as she pulled the book out of the backpack and handed it to Sunset for her.

The book read:

"I did some digging in quite a few languages and found out that the man said "гурван долоо хоногийн хугацаанд та чөлөөлөх нь мангас, гаргасан байх ёстой. АНУ-ын эрх чөлөөтэй" which directly translates to "Three weeks, you should be made to release the monster. American freedom" unless you change the grammatical rules of English, which changes the "American freedom" into "Set us free". Interpret it how you want but I think that he was saying that there will be something evil that will come in a month, but once you get to the "Set us free" part it gets a little hectic. My theory is that the "monster" has these guys hostage and they want YOU to help free them.

Sincerely,

Twilight Sparkle

"I guess the only thing we can do is wait", Said Rainbow with an exaggerated sigh. "How AWESOME would it be to fight a huge monster!?", she continued as she started to fantasize how the battle would go, with a "POW" here and a "KABAM" there.

"Slow down there, Sugar-Cube. When was the last time we fought something like that?" said Applejack cutting her off.

"A girl can dream can't she?", countered the athlete.

"Yea, but this can be serious, like what if it's just another power crazed she-demon, no offence" said AJ looking at Sunset Shimmer

"Or maybe some more shape-shifting singers?" continued the Farmer.

The school bell rang "saved by the bell" said Rainbow challengingly.

That night Sunset had another dream.

"Must we go through this again?" she heard a voice next to her say.

"For the last time I don't want to be his executioner." She heard herself say, surprising her that it came out like a man's voice but she no control of her limbs.

"Nobody else has the guts to even walk him up there, much less silence his ways" responded the bat next to her/him sounding desperate.

"AND WHAT DO YOU THINK MAKES ME WANT TO KILL MY OWN BROTHER!" she roared at him as he cowered from her.

She moved to the brass bowl in the corner of the room by the door, dipped her rough and calloused hand in and washed her face and looked in the mirror. Time stopped as she saw the man with glowing eyes in the reflection.

"Bi üüniig khiikh yostoi , kharin odoo ter ergej baina."

Somehow she know what he said.

"I have to do this, but now he is back."

He motioned towards the window. She went onto the balcony and looked down at a huge kingdom with five different coloured woodlands and a desert. Of the woodlands there was black, red, green, dark green, and a dull hue of blue. The desert was black, tan, and white. Down at the courtyard she saw him, a man almost just like the man she met but his cloak was made of a red wood, very much like the man she was in the dream with who had the same dull hue of blue. Different from the first man she met who had darker than normal wood "Chi udakhgüi khangalttai end baikh bolno" you will be here soon enough, said a voice behind her and pushed her over the rails.

She shot back up and reported it to Twilight.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm so sorry that I haven't posted the next chapter, but you see I despise the Anthro Equestrian world. Why? Because I have limits. I have to include a great many characters and go with their personalities which I don't know very well. Meanwhile, in my dream world, it's a vast sea of potential. Think of Discord and Celestia, Discord can do anything 'cause of his disharmonic personality, yet he is still bound to his character. Celestia can do a lot, but her personality says she takes letters, likes interesting things out of the blue, and she has other ponies solve her problems. Which character would you rather be? Without further ado let's begin. You'd better expect plenty of twists and turns. *wink***_

Twilight was, of course, scarcely surprised that she saw more of these "Wooden Wolves", as they took a liking to calling them. She wanted to come and help her but had "princess duties" to attend. School just ended and she decided to tell her friends about her dream. "Wait a second, there." Said AJ, "I had a similar dream last nigh' like dat, but I was in the crowd looking at the Red Man, and when our eyes met he said "Bi udakhgüi baikh serüün bolno, Ta nar neg üzegch baikh bolno."

"I will be awake soon, you will be a bystander" finished Avilga Tsusny as he looked at the new soul in the crowd. He knew his brothers couldn't kill him, he was too valuable. Besides his kingdom would go rampant, outside of their biome anyway.

"Once I'm free they'll be sorry they didn't kill me when they had the chance. Isn't that right traitor?" he asked his brother as he walked up to the block.

"look here, im trusted, loathed, but they are sure I wont kill them. Not to mention I get domain over your land so I get to make a road pure vile, better than if Ariun Amidral gets it, eh?" I replied.

"don't worry once the blooded moon rises you'll be the last to fall under my claws, since you stayed out of our war, you could help me break out now and together we could split the kingdom. Come on and help me out brother people like us have to stick together plus you can expand certain areas with no laws to bound you."

I looked towards the vile desert as a wind from that direction blew in my face and with it a single grain of sand. I added the tiny black grain of sand to a hourglass hanging around my neck and watched the other grains of dull tan sand slowly fade to black. Something interesting is going to happen. Should I help him? He'll get a vast amount of land to conquer we'll share it until he wants to be the last one, problem is im older, im the only one who know who our parents are, I can control any biome, I can change the flow of time, I can create and destroy life even mix it. He was the second and is limited to unlimited power in his biome, just as the others are, minus my sister, but shes been dead for ages. i haven't found her reincarnation yet but the sands are saying change is here. In 2 weeks I shall release them from their spell.

" I'll think about it."


	4. Chapter 4

"it's time old friend" I said as I looked at my carcass that wouldn't decay thanks to my entish (ents are tree people) nature, what that means is I live as long as a tree and I can regrow from the rot of my elder body. I leave the time loop to set up my playing field. I transfer to the wolf and enter the anthropogenic world that Sunset's in

The moon had just came over the horizon when Sunset got a text from Fluttershy with a video of a large dog at the window of her house howling at her with captions that read "Please help me, there's a wolf at the window and he might eat the animals." Sunset jumped out from bed, threw on some clothes, and jumped into her car and raced to the animal shelter. Of course in all the hurry she didn't think of what she could do until she pulled up. She looked out the window and saw nothing so she opened her door and knocked on the shelters and called out "It's me, Sunset!"

3 locks click and Fluttershy pulls her in and says, "Oh, thank goodness your here all the animals are just terrified"

"You're welcome, but where's the wolf?"

"It left as soon as you came."

"Huh. How odd" Sunset finishes the conversation and they say goodbye and she notices that her door is open. "I don't remember leaving it open." She says to no one in particular. She sat in the driver's seat and didn't notice the looming presence behind her. She just started to smell something retched as she pulled up to her house and got out leaving the windows slightly opened to lets the smell out.

That night she had another bizarre dream this time she was alone with another wooden wolf this time he was wearing dark purple armour under a black cloak of wooden assortments that hid hall but his tanned face. He seemed to be leaving silhouettes in his wake as he was circling her his eyes were a piercing empty black that had things moving behind them and would ebb and glow with an absence of light as if they sucked the purity out of the air itself. He spoke "it's time for you to know what's going to happen", he paused as his voice seem to boom and echo yet stopped as soon as he would close his mouth, "you're going to find me in this world to stop the nightmares of your world, then you will find me in your world to stop it from your friends. After which you will save it from a great calamity."

Sunset was scared spitless. She was trembling and was in fetal position and only shook harder as he approached her. He bent on his knee and held back his power. As he touched her his fingers started smoking. He didn't care, you can't get to a person if their terrified. She looked up at him as their eyes met she said, "What's your name?"

He grinned down at her and responded "Zolgüi Zürkhnii, but you can call me doubloon. Time is wearing thin did you get what I said?", She nodded, "good, I don't want to show up very often" she stood up to ask more questions but he had went through a door and she could see the silhouettes looking back at her. She ran after him but couldn't see him though she could see all the wolves she ran into during the first dream. They grinned down at her and she shuddered as the wooden one held his hand, she took it and woke up feeling the raw power of life rushing into her for a quick moment and she reported it to Twilight. The sun became dulled and didn't shine as bright, as sunset walked to school she didn't notice the violet grass, and ebony trees slowly trailing behind the wolf that was lurking in the shadows behind her.


	5. The Current Wolves of The Dreamer

These are the current Wolves, it's too long of a prosess to upload chapters to FanFiction so, I'm moving to Wattpad myworks/50399113-the-dreamer or user/unknowncontact

Avila Tsusny (Corrupt Blood)- Red Wooden Man From Corrupt kingdom

Aruin Amidral (Holy Life)- Dull Blue Hue Wooden From Hollowed kingdom

Zolgüi Zürkhnii (Wretched Heart)- "He seemed to be leaving silhouettes in his wake as he was circling her his eyes were a piercing empty black that had things moving behind them and would ebb and glow with an absence of light as if they sucked the purity out of the air itself, he was tan. He spoke "it's time for you to know what's going to happen", he paused as his voice seem to boom and echo yet stopped as soon as he would close his mouth." From Vile Kingdom. Goes by Doubloon

I might add to these later. farewell old buddy FanFiction


End file.
